Breach
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: A single clash between friends causes a rift between dimensions, killing both and sealing the fate of their own dimension, how will Naruto and Sasuke deal with this new predicament, A 3- wayclash between Shinobi, Shinigami and Hollows
1. Sunder

**Breach**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo' Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Kidō/ Zanpakutō ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: Sunder**

* * *

><p>"I have a family, I have friends, but if you're gone…to me…it'll be the same as being alone!"<p>

~ _Sakura Haruno_

* * *

><p>"<em>Flapping Chidori [Habataku Chidori]"<em> called out a boy with spiky black hair with a blue tint, and onyx eyes. Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks, he possessed the Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) which once activated as it currently is turns the eyes red in colour and with three tomoe spinning in the boy's eyes showed that the Kekkei Genkai was in its complete form. His clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white shorts, a short blue-clothed forehead protector adorned his forehead. The boy's name Sasuke Uchiha last member of the Uchiha clan who now stood at the foot of the monument of his ancestor Madara Uchiha at the Valley of the End his body changed into a grotesque form due to the Cursed Seal upgraded to its 2nd level it turned Sasuke's skin dark grey, his eyes yellow, lengthened his hair without losing its style, blue venom lipstick seemed to appear on his lips, and gave him hand-shaped wings on his back that gave him the ability to glide and momentarily hover. In this form, not only were his physical attributes increased, but his techniques were also enhanced by the Cursed Seal's dark chakra. Hence why the normal blue colouring of his technique turned black-silver and as he prepared to fight his former comrade for his path to power and revenge, so that he may kill his elder brother Itachi Uchiha for the genocide of the Uchiha clan.

"_Vermillion Rasengan [__Shuiro Rasengan]"_ called out the Blond haired, blue eyed boy in response. His greatest physical attribute was three whisker marks on either cheek. His clothing consists of a orange jumpsuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as up and down the front, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a big white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him by Iruka Umino after he graduated from the Ninja Academy. He had not known any family to speak of and he practically raised himself, his childhood shrouded by the unjust hatred of his village for being the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, yet he still bore a smile for his goal was something greater, for his target was his village's Hokage hat. Now he stood at the foot of the monument of the village Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End his body surrounded by the red aura of the Nine-tails' chakra, in the shape of a fox, now he faced his teammate, his friend, his brother in a battle to bring him home to stop him from falling into Orochimaru's hands.

Pouring all their energy into their final attack they charged both empowered techniques clashing in a large flash of light and as both boys fought for control over this clash they inadvertently poured more of their chakra forming a massive dome of black energy which caused a tear in space sucking in both Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki and flinging them into a different world altogether but with only one difference...they both died. And as both young boys disappeared the dome exploded outward cause an earth-shattering boom which reached as far as Suna and Oto.

As the boys friends awaited their arrival at their village gates the telltale boom of a very loud explosion startled them and they gained a feeling of dread, the third member of their team with shoulder length bright pink hair, fair skin and green eyes Sakura Haruno looked towards the sky _'Naruto-kun...Sasuke-kun...please be safe.'_

Back at the Valley their team sensei Kakashi Hatake, Sharingan wielder, the infamous Copy Ninja just stood his arms slack as he came to a dreadful conclusion concerning his team, he turned to Pakkun his dog summon. A sorrowful expression was present on the small pug's face "I'm sorry Kakashi but they're both gone, the explosion was too powerful, they couldn't have..."

Did the pug need to finish that sentence, it was clear to Kakashi as the tears flowing down his cheek as it begun to rain "We're going back, mission status: Failure, Result: Death of Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki."

They both turned away from the valley and made their way back to their village Konoha _'This is the end of Team 7.' _was all Kakashi could think as he wondered how he would handle Sakura.

.

.

In a different dimension though this intrusion was not unnoticed, the dimensions beautiful terrain is dominated by a sprawling, maze-like castle that is nearly impossible for outsiders to find their way through. Not only does it possess massive fortifications but it also has a certain opulence and beauty that one would expect of the home of a ruler of a kingdom. It also is quite dramatic in appearance because it is a flatland castle that is perched right alongside the water, and even juts out into the water. It's the size of a large town and painted in the colours of White, Black and Red

Right in the middle of the castle laid a large tower of great construct and architecture, a great example of stealth building as from the outside it appears to possess only six floors when in fact there is a seventh that is held in secret, and it is on this level sitting on a large black/ white throne on which sat the small figure of a 12 year old boy staring at a black orb as large as a soccer ball as it showed the events where Naruto and Sasuke clashed.

He was dressed in White Kimono with large sleeves, small red horns poked out of his stark white spiky hair, purple prayer beads wrapped around his left hand and a Tantō strapped to his waist, his eyes possessed red pupils and his left eye iris was coloured gold and his right eye black, the boy sighed "Something like this was bound to happen...eventually." His heterochromatic eyes narrowed as he saw the conclusion of the battle.

He sighed once again and called out "_Reibantai __Taichō (Zero Division Captain)_"

In a yellow flash a spiky blonde haired fair-skinned man in a short sleeved white-coat over his _Shihakushō (Garment of Dead Souls)_, decorated by flame-like motifs on the edges, with the number for the zero division on the back inside the Gotei 13 symbol (Rhombus), and closed in the front by a thin orange rope. The sleeves of his _Shihakushō_ were bound by two blue bands on each sleeve, his Wakizashi Zanpakutō hung loose at his side its Tsuba decorated by small stars and its hilt yellow in colour.

His jaw length bangs framed either side of his handsome face, his bright blue eyes held a look of seriousness as he raised his head from his bowing posture to meet the Shinigami king's _(__Shinigami Daiō) _"Hai (yes), _Reiō (Soul King)_"

The boy sighed "Come now, Minato you of all people needn't be so formal with me."

Minato Namikaze smiled "As you wish Ryuk-sama."

The Ryuk' voice changed as in his place sat a 27 year old version of him his attire larger, with a muscular frame, longer hair, horns, long canines just jutting out his upper jaw and the start of a small beard could be noticed "Oh for crying out loud, Minato drop the Sama."

"I have no idea what you speak of Ryuk-sama." Minato smirked as he stood in front of Ryuk Yamabochi the original Shinigami.

"Fine have it your ways then...I have certain news that you and certain members of the squad may be interested in." He waved his hand and a list containing the names of the subordinates, appeared before Minato.

Ryuk' voice changed once again turning deeper as in his place sat a 70 year old version who appeared stockier, possessing wrinkles and a chest length gray beard "Call them here, we have much to discuss."

"At once, _Reiō (Soul King)_" Minato flashed away to call the specified members for a meeting.

'_They will not like what I have to tell.'_ Ryuk changed back into the form of a 12 year old boy as he held a pink hexagonal crystal, which possessed the beginnings of a small crack right down the middle, and as he looked at it closer he noticed the crack actually increasing in length by a miniscule amount _'They will not like it all.'_

_._

_.  
><em>

Midnight hour struck in _Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls)_, home of the Gotei 13 Shinigami divisions and while the entirety of _Soul Society_ slumbers, the Shinigami specifically the captains of the divisions...the reason – two young _Ryoka_ entered _Seireitei_, though they have no reason to panic for the two _Ryoka _were 13 year old children even if said children had an impressive amount of _Reiryoku (Spiritual power)_, close to lieutenant level. They were anxious due to the fact that these boys appeared out of a dark tear in the sky flinging the black haired boy to the Kuchiki Clan Home and the blonde haired boy to Yamamoto Clan Home, and due to the fact that they completely circumvented the _Sekkiseki (Spirit Reducing Stone)_ walls that surround _Seireitei_ and the barrier that it forms.

Inside the 4th division barracks in a room overlooking a pond and a pristine garden, two elderly individuals sat drinking some tea, one was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto _Ichibantai Taichō_ _(First Division Captain)_, and also _Sōtaichō (Captain-Commander)_ of the Gotei 13, he is the oldest captain with brown eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows, a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his eyes on his bald head. He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He also drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he has a very muscular body that he only reveals when he takes a certain battle stance, something that is not seen too often. A wooden staff lied beside him.

The other Ginrei Kuchiki _Rokubantai Taichō (Sixth Division Captain)_ and head of the Kuchiki clan, he is an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray moustache, and long gray hair. He wears the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made from the silver-white, windflower light silk a family heirloom that is handed down from generation to generation and is given to each Kuchiki family head. He wears a short-sleeved captain's haori and fingerless black gloves that cover the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers. His Zanpakutō lied beside him.

Both turned their attention to a door that slid open to reveal Retsu Unohana _Yonbantai Taichō (Fourth Division Captain)_, a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front and unlike most Shinigami who carry their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, she walked in and sat across the two wizened Shinigami captains, setting her Zanpakutō beside her.

"Well, Unohana-Taichō, what is the condition of the young _Ryoka_?" Unohana turned to her _Sōtaichō_ and with a small smile replied "Both are healing at an alarming rate, they should be up and about by dawn, though I have noticed a certain problem concerning their injuries."

"Oh and what would that be."

"The injuries are fresh not more than a few hours old, the only conclusion I could come up with..." Unohana was interrupted by Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Is that they died no more than a few hours ago, for being dead for that long and possessing _Reiryoku_ bordering the level of _Fukutaichō (Lieutenant)_ is quite impressive." Ginrei turned to the Head captain who stroked his long beard "Indeed should they turn Shinigami they would be a force to be reckoned with."

Unohana nodded "Be that as it may, Yamamoto-sama, while I do not possess any ill will towards the boys...one must ask the question where are they from."

Yamamoto sipped on his tea as he replied "I know where they are from, the symbols on their _Hitai-ate (Forehead protector)_ are of Konohagakure no Sato (Hidden Leaf Village) from the Elemental Nations dimension, though how they got here is a mystery to me for the _Reiō (Soul King)_ sealed away the dimension for its own safety."

Ginrei asked "Yamamoto-sama I request permission to adopt the dark haired boy."

"For what reasons Ginrei-Taichō" Yamamoto continued to sip on his tea, "The seal on the boy's neck, it possessed strange dark _Reiryoku_, I simply wish to keep an eye on it and the boy seemed in need help."

"I take it, that this 'advice' comes from your Zanpakutō." Ginrei nodded to that query and Yamamoto chuckled holding his staff continuing "_Ryūjin Jakka (Flowing Blade Flame)_ is of the same with the blonde youngster and he has yet to steer me wrong."

"By dusk tomorrow the two will be our grandsons." Yamamoto said with finality, Unohana smiled and as she began to show her approval sounds of crashing and of things being broken interrupted her, as the three captains walked outside they witnessed the two boys engaged in a brawl.

"I will not let you go to Orochimaru for power Sasuke; I will not let you break our bonds of friendship." The Blonde haired boy shouted tackling the now named Sasuke to the ground.

"You will not stop me from getting power Naruto! I need it; I need power to kill him! To avenge my clan, I'm an Avenger and on our friendship I ask you to step aside or if I need to I will kill you!" and as Naruto got thrown off by Sasuke who quickly activated his Sharingan and took the stance of his family fighting style _Sekken (Intercepting Fist)_, but before they could even take a step forward a enormous amount of pressure slammed on their bodies, both went stock still, wide eyes searching hesitantly for the source which they identified as the long bearded old man.

"A pleasure to meet you two youngsters, I'm the _Shinigami_ _Sōtaichō (Captain-Commander)_ of the Gotei 13, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Welcome to the _Soul Society_ more specifically _Seireitei (Court of Pure Souls)_."

"S-S-Sh-Shinigami" Naruto stuttered.

"So-Soul So-So-Society" Sasuke fell to his knees breathing hard under the pressure the old man seemed to release.

"Ah, of course, you would still be ignorant but let us start with one simple fact, you are in the realm of Souls and Shinigami meaning you two are dead."

Both their eyes widened at that revelation and soon their bodies and minds gave out and darkness engulfed them.

.

.

"Ah, I'm sorry for interrupting your daily duties but certain problems have come to my attention, very disastrous problems and it involves you all." Ryuk' voice rang out through the large hall as he addressed eight Shinigami including Minato Namikaze.

From left to right starting with Minato Namikaze they were seated on their knees in a semi-circle, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze _Reibantai_ _Fukutaichō (Zero Division Lieutenant)_, she wore a high collared, sleeveless loose-fitting _Shihakushō_, a black band on her left wrist. She had long bright-red hair that reached down to her calves, with strands that framed both sides of her face, with the left one being parted by a hair clip. She is Level-headed and cheerful at times but a scary temper when wronged. Her Zanpakutō was a standard Katana with the scabbard possessing a silver fox portrayed on it.

Fugaku Uchiha Third seat of the squad had short, black hair framing his face and onyx eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern or serious look as he did now. He wore a simple _Shihakushō _with the Uchiha clan symbol on his sleeves and arm plates on both hands. A master of his family fighting style and powerful wielder of the way of the sword being ex-ANBU when alive, his Zanpakutō was in the form of an O-Katana with a reddish-black hilt.

Mikoto Uchiha Fifth seat of the squad had long black hair with a blue tint, and onyx eyes. A beautiful, kind and gentle woman but a dangerous opponent in battle, as attested by her husband Fugaku, even though she excels at healing techniques, her Zanpakutō was in the form of a Ninjatō with a curved hilt and rectangular cross-guard. She wore a simple _Shihakushō _with the Uchiha clan symbol on her sleeves and arm plates on both hands.

Mito Uzumaki-Senju Fourth seat of the squad wore an elaborate, high collared _Shihakushō_ with a red Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of her obi. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pin in them and three clips in the front. She also had a diamond mark on her forehead, and what appeared to be seal tags in her hair decals; she is also the wife of Hashirama Senju. Her Zanpakutō took the form of a simple Tantō with seal symbols written all over its hilt and scabbard.

Hashirama Senju a recent recruit to the division had dark tan skin, brown eyes, and long black hair. A plain red Headband adorned his forehead and dark red, metal plating armour reminiscent to Samurai on his shoulders and arms, the symbol of his clan was on either side of his armour's collars; this is worn over his _Shihakushō_. His Zanpakutō was among one of the few to be constant-release, it took the form of a pair of dark green bracelets with a leaf like design which augmented his strength tenfold.

Tobirama Senju a recent recruit to the division had white shaggy hair, red eyes and red streaks under his eyes and on his chin. He wore armour similar to his elder brother Hashirama and his _Shihakushō _had white fur collar and it's held closed by a pale yellow sash. Again like his brother his Zanpakutō remained in its constant-release form, it took the form of a blue foot long hilt with no blade but it possessed claw like cross-guard on either side, it hangs loosely at his side.

Hiruzen Sarutobi another of the recent recruits but also the reason why Hashirama and Tobirama where here and now, he had a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being light brown with a few greys. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. The appearance of an old man hence the present wrinkles and liver-spots, his_ Shihakushō_ possessed grey shoulder armour and he wore a gauntlet on his right arm which has the leaf symbol and the Sarutobi clan symbol inscribed on it. His Zanpakutō took the form of a standard Katana only with a monkey like tail as a pommel.

"First I would like to inform Kushina-san and Mikoto-san on some grave news; both your sons have died in combat." And as Ryuk expected both mothers began tearing up and the fathers had a stiff expression.

Fugaku asked "_Reiō_ _(Soul King)_, how did they die."

"I surmise from the commotion a month back when Sarutobi-san arrived, that both you and Minato know of your sons' fate." Ryuk changed into a 27 year old as he scoffed "Not that it was surprising really, Jinchūriki aren't always welcomed by the public, I wouldn't be surprised if one slipped into the realms of insanity and slaughtered humanity to extinction; One of the main reasons why I marked every Jinchūriki on their death to be brought here and be given a second chance."

Minato held his head down in shame knowing all now he had sacrificed his child to a life of torture, Ryuk noticed his expression "It was naive but modest hope Minato, you attempted to place your faith in the hands of humanity, you protected them and they spat your sacrifice in your face. It is them who should be ashamed not you."

Ryuk took the form of a 70 year old man, his voice deep with power "Both your sons fought each other, Sasuke in an attempt to leave Konoha to Orochimaru in his quest for power and revenge, Naruto to stop his friend from drown himself in his own darkness, both boys clashed at the Valley of the End, one for vengeance and the other for friendship, Rasengan and Chidori both enhanced by Yōki and Cursed Seal."

He waved his hand and screen appeared out of thin air to show what occurred during the battle, Mikoto touched one of the screens that held Sasuke's curse mark transformation, Ryuk once again spoke "Can you blame him for the path he chose, losing his family to the one he trusted above all others and again experience those deaths again and again for 72 hrs, I'm surprised it took as long as it did for him to make such a cold decision, but don't be disheartened his life will turn out for the better from now on."

Hearing those words, surprised all that were present "What do you mean Ryuk-sama?" Sarutobi asked "Don't the souls from the Elemental Nations skip entering _Hueco Mundo_ or _Soul Society_ and directly enter the cycle of rebirth all due to your seal on the dimension."

Ryuk turned back into a 12 year old "True as that may be, when the two boys clashed the resulting energies from both enhanced attacks caused a tear in my seal, miniscule as it may be it was large enough to engulf both and fling them between dimensions." He smiled reassuringly "Both boys fell in _Seireitei_ and are set to be adopted by the Yamamoto and Kuchiki clans."

Both families couldn't be happier and as they showed their relief, Tobirama spoke "Good news, but I don't see what it has to do with rest of us Ryuk-sama."

"Of course you wouldn't Tobirama-san, I had never revealed why I sealed away that dimension...the reason I had sealed your world is lying beside you." Puzzled expressions were all he got "Your Zanpakutō, the amount of your _Reiryoku_ that should be hint enough."

Hashirama wondered "You sealed our dimension because we had too much power."

Ryuk in his 27 year old body cupped his chin "It's been only a month since you arrived and adjusted to your lives as Shinigami and yet all three of you possess the _Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure)_ the level of a captain...now imagine a Hollow." Their eyes widened drastically "You see due to the power you people use, Chakra was it, as it is an amalgam of physical and spiritual energies, you would go on your whole life utilizing chakra to its fullest but you wouldn't or couldn't, I should say, use _Chi (Physical energy)_ or _Reiatsu (Spiritual pressure)_ to its fullest leaving them to build up in your body, especially _Reiryoku_ or _Reiatsu_ which comes into prominence when you die. Hell, you could even reinvent your techniques as branch of unique _Kidō_ due to your bodies/souls being already familiar with the flow of energy, that and your _Kekkei_ _Genkai_ _(Bloodline Limit)_ seem to pass on with you."

"So what I'm trying to say is that people from the Elemental Nations have an extremely high growth level far exceeding any normal Shinigami or Hollow. Any Shinobi who dies and turns Hollow has a high chance of turning into a _Vasto Lorde_ or _Adjuchas_ level right off the bat." Ryuk held a frown as he remembered past problems.

"Then it's a good thing that you sealed away our dimension." Mito exclaimed.

"Yes, but unfortunately it seemed that such a thing was not meant to last as the actions of the two boys have caused an irreparable tear in my seal and hence having it unravel slowly but surely allowing the dimension to be open to both Shinigami and Hollows."

"How much time do we have Ryuk-sama." asked Minato hoping to save his people.

"Thankfully there is a good side to this as the tear also messed up the flow of time between our dimensions, while for the Elemental Nations it'll take 3...no 5 years to completely unravel, at 3 years time the tear will be big enough to allow Shinigami and Hollows below _Menos_ _Grande_ to travel, at the 5th year _Menos_ _Grande_ and above level hollows can pass through. Whereas here, _Seireitei_, _Hueco_ _Mundo_ 100 years will have passed." Ryuk spoke in his 70 year old form "All in all we have plenty of time to prepare and I've already sent a message to Yamamoto to build an entire district in _Seireitei _& _Soul Society_ especially to accommodate the Shinobi and Samurai."

Ryuk turned back to his 12 year old self, smirked at their sighs of relief "By the way did I mention that due to the Kyūbi and the cursed mark both boys will develop Inner Hollows."

Minato spoke what they collectively thought "Shit."

"Indeed."

* * *

><p>Yo people, this my fic idea inspired by author Houkaru Kisaragi – Maelstrom Storms Heaven<p>

Review please, No Flames but I would like to hear if you feel I went wrong somewhere

How did you guys like my portrayal of the Soul King, though I took the name Ryuk from Death Note he is OC and the only other power he possesses is the Shinigami eyes from death Note which I don't own

Whoever connects the dots and finds my original inspiration to the Soul King gets a cookie (I made it quite obvious)

Bet you guys are wondering what their Zanpakutō do, well, wait a few chapters to find out

I guarantee you'll love both Sasuke' and Naruto' Zanpakutō's (yes Plural)

On a side note what do you guys think of keeping Byakuya' wife Hisana alive


	2. Campus

**Breach**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo' Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Kidō/ Zanpakutō ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 2: Campus**

* * *

><p>"The whole purpose of education is to turn mirrors into windows."<p>

~ _Sydney J. Harris_

* * *

><p>"For the 100th time…SORRY!" shouted Sasuke Uchiha to his cross friend and brother Naruto Uzumaki.<p>

"I really don't know if you're being sincere, I mean you are the reason we are dead." Naruto commented, tick marks forming on his forehead "I don't get to be Hokage…you won't get your revenge and Sakura…she's probably crying her eyes out and cursing me for not fulfilling my promise and causing your death."

Sasuke sighed it's been 6 months since their 'deaths' so to speak they had adapted to it quite well, to tell the truth…well Naruto being Naruto had immediately took to Sōtaichō Yamamoto-sama as a grandfather, as did himself with Ginrei-sama but he still hadn't come to terms with having an Elder brother. _'Can Ginrei-jiji blame me after all, my actual elder brother slaughtered my…his own family & clan, only natural I be wary of Byakuya.'_

Officially though both their names read Sasuke Uchiha Kuchiki and Naruto Uzumaki Yamamoto, they were the talk of the town due to their appearance, power and subsequent adoption by the two elderly captains into the most prestigious clans in all of _Seireitei_.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the angered face of his brother-in-arms, if someone had asked him to kill the blonde a few months back, he would have done so in a heartbeat, but after have a long talk with Ginrei-jiji on the matter of his revenge, Sasuke was a new man so to speak, as many things became clear to him and now the only urge he had for revenge was that he beat up Itachi first and ask his reasons for doing what he did.

Naruto may have put any angry expression on the outside but inside he was crying, he couldn't reach his dream of being Hokage and in the end died trying to hold on to a promise to his pink haired teammate Sakura. Though now he was adopted by the Yamamoto clan and things seem to be going along smoothly, boy were the training sessions monstrous, if he didn't know any better he'd say Yama-jiji was getting a kick out of watching his young grandson fall on his ass. The number of times Sasuke apologized wasn't exactly exaggerated; ever since he had that long talk with Ginrei-jiji, Sasuke had changed not too much though he was still a Teme, but now he was a much friendlier Teme, and Naruto was squeezing him for all he's worth after all it took death for Sasuke to apologize to him.

Naruto seeing Sasuke's pensive face decided he was tortured enough and hooked an arm around his neck "Teme, stop apologizing it's starting to get weird, no point in getting all worked up over what's happened let's just kick ass as Shinigami from now on. What do you say?"

Sasuke looked surprised and stared wide eyed at Naruto's smiling visage, he chuckled "Damn dobe, you really are stupid." He hooked his arm around Naruto's neck "But you're right, let's do this right this time as teammates of Team 7."

Naruto nodded, his features saddening "All we need now are Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and everyone else…damn I can't believe me may never ever see them again."

"I can't believe you! You of all people who would never give up no matter what; your Ninja way, your Nindō, you gave it up because we're Shinigami now or what?" Sasuke looked at the passing clouds "We got to keep believing that we'll see all of them again someday."

"Yeah you're right." Smacking his forehead "I can't believe you're the one telling me this."

"Hn"

Naruto saw him have a smug smile "Teme"

"Race you to the Academy, dobe!" Sasuke disappeared using _Shunpo (Flash step)_ and Naruto grinned and disappeared as well.

.

.

.

Both youngsters stood in front of the large steps leading to the Shinō Academy, Sasuke smirked "Again the Uchiha shows why he is the elite."

Naruto smacked the back of his head "Are you blind red-eyes, we were clearly a tie."

"Admit defeat, Naruto." Sasuke stood on a step above Naruto and Naruto leveled with him "Never"

Both of them laughed heartily as they entered the Academy and made their way to Class #1: Special Accelerated class both of them walked in and noticed the stares and glares they were being given. A few Students who come from a noble family and had an inflated ego decided to show these newcomers the pecking order.

Naruto and Sasuke ignored their glares and ambled to their seats, sitting down it was similar to scene from their own academy days when they were alive; Sasuke had propped up his chin with one hand and stared out the window, while Naruto sat beside him, yawning and staring directly at the chalk board. Five older men stood before their table all attempting to look tough.

"Punks, get out this is a prestige class, it's far too advanced for kids like you." A large man, possibly the leader of this group remarked.

"Really, is that right? Thanks for the friendly advice though." Naruto said yawning a bit.

"You didn't seem to understand, this class is reserved for nobles only, and Street garbage like you should stay in classes reserved for such."

Both Naruto and Sasuke just "Hn" at the same time, causing the men to get pissed "Don't ignore us Orphan trash…"

In a swift movement both boys were on their feet and the men surrounding them embedded in the walls, Naruto's eyes crimson slit pupils and Sasuke's crimson Sharingan twirling furiously. "Worthless trash have no business talking down to us." spoke Naruto, these men where pathetic, though if he thought about it he couldn't really blame them after all he and Sasuke had far more extensive and grueling training before enrolling here.

Sasuke looked on with disgust as one pried himself off the wall and lost consciousness, both himself and Naruto had been through worse fights while alive, these guys don't have a chance to equal them…both would have just ignored them but that last comment had crossed the line "Weak" he spat out before sitting back in their seats.

The students that didn't involve themselves or just acted spectator looked on in awe and fear, sure the guys in the walls came from noble families but there was a reason they were calling the shots in the class, those guys were the best in the class and now two 13 year old newcomers had picked them apart in a blink of an eye.

One thought going through their mind at that point _'who're those guys?'_

A large bald man, his Shinigami Shihakushō worn over a lighter tone one, large glasses and a golden necklace adorned him as he entered the room his face in a book not noticing that he walked over an unconscious student lying in a small crater, "Good morning class, I'm Gengorō Ōnabara and I will be your chief instructor in the Shinigami ways, know that you've worked hard to be recognized and placed in the Special Accelerated Class, know that you will not be pampered in this class so if any thought otherwise you know the way out, know that you were placed here with high expectations and the choice is up to you to either live up to them or live them down but know that I will not expect anything but the best from you and while many of you may be given a chance to graduate early, if so good for you if not the responsibility to turn you into respectable and if it is fated powerful Shinigami will lie with me for the next 6 years." He gave his speech without even looking up from the book he was reading, he shut it once he finished talking and took in the expressions of his students and finally noticing the 7 unconscious students and damaged classroom, yet he continued "I will be your head teacher for the 6 year term and the schedule will include History, theory, Laws, How to perform _Konsō (Soul Burial)_, the control and use of your Spiritual Energy, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms of _Hakuda_, _Hohō_, _Kidō_ and _Zanjutsu_. Not to mention learning to communicate and manifest your very own _Zanpakutō (Soul cutting sword)_ the trade mark of Shinigami. Upon completion of the academy curriculum, you may apply or be recruited to join a division of the _Gotei 13_, _Kidō Corps_ or _Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force)_. Who knows some of you may even catch the eye of a captain gain a seated or higher rank right off the bat. Now before we start with the first class of this year remember this commandment that this very academy is built on '_Do not seek beauty in battle. Do not seek virtue in death. Do not make the mistake of considering only your own life. If you wish to protect that which you must protect... ...slice the enemy you must defeat from behind._'"

His eyebrows furrowed as his entire demeanor changed "Now that we have dispensed with the pleasantries, could someone please explain to me, why my class looks like a _Rukongai_ back alley!"

All hands pointed to the two boys who seemingly looked unafraid and even disinterested at the glaring instructor "Are you two looking for a reason to be expelled, I do not tolerate such acts in this class."

Naruto just yawned "Tell them that, they saw fit to bully us and besides all we did was tap them."

The instructor's eyebrow twitched "Tap them!" the other students just gaped at Naruto's nonchalant answer.

Sasuke replied "Unfortunately, they seemed to have weak constitutions, if they couldn't take one tap from us."

The instructor had a few students take the injured to the nurses office and was about to berate them both when laughter interrupted him, all heads turned to the man who walked in Jūshirō Ukitake,_ Jūsanbantai __Taichō (13__th__ Division Captain)_, his hair parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye and worn in a long ponytail. He is a tall man with a somewhat emaciated appearance, caused by an illness; wearing the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakutō.

His green eyes scanning the room till they found the two boys "Not even the first day in the academy and already causing trouble, boys"

"Hey, you can't prevent trouble from coming, but you can't give it a seat to sit in." Naruto's comment caused many of the students to laugh including the captain.

"Yes, well *cough* *cough* *cough* pardon me, antics aside let us start your first class for this term, History and Law, I Jūshirō Ukitake am you instructor."

Naruto and Sasuke groaned, now they had to go through this again.

.

.

.

"_Hakuda_…or White Hits is the general term for close-combat techniques that make use of one's own body as a weapon. High-speed _Taijutsu_attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. Some practitioners use multiple martial arts styles to augment their skills in this field." spoke Yoruichi Shihōin, she wore a long-sleeved captain's haori over the uniform of the commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō,_Nibantai __Taichō (2nd Division Captain)_, which has no sleeves and doesn't cover the back, though she does wear long black arm bands and a black ribbon tied around her neck. She is a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and purple hair, which is worn short.

Beside her stood her protégée, wearing the standard uniform of the Onmitsukidō, Soifon. She is a relatively short and petite woman with gray eyes and shoulder length black hair. Both held stern gazes as they stood in the middle of a sparring arena addressing the class, Yoruichi continued "_Hohō_…or step method is an important skill for all Shinigami. The agility and speed of _Hohō_ can be enhanced and improved through mastery of it, concentration, and training. Foremost practitioners who excel in these techniques have a chance to be assigned to the Onmitsukidō."

"_Shunpo _or _Flash step_ is the most popular and commonly used _Hohō_ technique, a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point that determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Training and skill are what determines how fast a user of Shunpo can move; those of little skill in the technique or those who haven't used it an extended amount of time would obviously be out of practice, causing those individuals to be considerably slower, which requires the use of more steps to move the same distance and become winded far easier in a shorter amount of time. However, there are variations even within _Shunpo_ and other _Hohō_ techniques that only master _Hohō_ practitioners can use. This unfortunately for you is a level you have yet to attain." She ended with a smirk.

"It is highly beneficial for one to be learning both _Shunpo_ and _Hakuda_ in the same class, and a more hands on approach in both, is the reason why we are here." Yoruichi stepped forward "Now let's begin with the lesson now shall we. Naruto! Sasuke! Front and center!"

Sasuke sighed and Naruto blushed as they stood in front of her and the rest of the students began murmuring amongst themselves as they seated themselves in the arena rafters. Both boys could hear the comments of their classmates 'they're up against 'the' _Shunshin (Flash Goddess)_ and Soifon-sama, head of the Shihōin personal bodyguard, there is no way those two guys have a chance against them.'

Both of them remembered the first time they met Yoruichi and Soifon, both Naruto and Sasuke were training alongside Byakuya Kuchiki who Sasuke thought got along with Naruto quite well and unknown to them she was asked to train all three on their grandfathers request. Upon seeing the arrival of Yoruichi, Byakuya swung his sword at her and called her a were-cat. Yoruichi laughed and playfully began to tease him, calling him 'Little Byakuya'. She complained about such a greeting after she came all the way there to see him. Byakuya yelled at her saying that he didn't want to see the likes of her and that he would be the head of the Kuchiki clan soon enough, so he had no time to waste on her. While asking if that is the case she stole the ribbon holding his hair back. Byakuya quickly turned and swung his sword at her, but she easily dodged it and then Naruto who attempted to grab the ribbon from behind, but grabbed a handful of her chest instead. Embarrassed Naruto apologized but was pecked on the cheek by a smiling Yoruichi who teased him '_Maybe in a few years I might pay you back for that_'; Naruto face was bright red causing Sasuke and Byakuya to laugh at his predicament. Yoruichi laughed at Byakuya and exclaimed that if the head of the Kuchiki clan could get his hair-tie stolen by a girl who is just playing, then the future of the Kuchiki Clan had become bleak, although this was just a ploy in order to entice him into another game of tag, which Sasuke saw through and seemed disinterested but grew angry when she insulted him 'Duck-butt head' referring to his hair causing him to chase her as well. Not to be defeated so easily, Byakuya told her not to move an inch, but before he could finish she told him that he couldn't catch her as she used _Shunpo_ to begin the chase. Byakuya plainly stated that he could see that she wished to incite his wrath and he so promised to make her see the error of her ways, further making the claim that his _Shunpo_ was far superior to the likes of hers. All three boys chased her for hours meeting Soifon who found out about Naruto's little mishap with Yoruichi and nearly sent him to the hospital if not for Sasuke's and Byakuya's intervention.

This was all occurred the first month of their arrival in _Seireitei_.

Sasuke smirked it was the day Naruto got a massive crush on Yoruichi and a great fear for Soifon and he sure could see the glint in Soifon' eyes as she gave Naruto the evil eye, Naruto beside him shuddered as he saw that gaze and then blushed as Yoruichi winked at him.

"Now Naruto and Sasuke, you'll help Soifon show the class that numbers against an opponent might not guarantee an upper hand." Getting into their stances both Naruto and Sasuke sweated a little seeing the smile on Soifon's face, Yoruichi signaled for the fight to begin and all three combatants took up their stances, Sasuke with his Uchiha _Sekken (Intercepting Fist)_, Naruto with the Yamamoto _Tekkotsu (Iron Bone)_ style and Soifon with the _Onmitsukidō (Stealth Force)_ standard style. Both teammates charged the 2nd division protégée…

5 minutes later both laid flat on their backs panting heavily, not one hit, they couldn't get in one hit, Soifon was just too experienced fighting with hand to hand, Sasuke turned to Naruto "Tell me again…how exactly did you convince me to go to the Academy."

Naruto didn't even hear him, as he contemplated something, "Idiot!"

"Wha…"

"You should've kept your mouth shut that time during the Chūnin Exams, that Genjutsu on the second floor was a test to weed out weaklings and you made things a lot worse by ratting it out."

Sasuke stared at him, thinking back to that time and flushed in embarrassment that the dobe of all people had caught that when he didn't, albeit it took a while but the dobe still figured it out first, "S-Shut up _dobe_!"

"Make me _Teme_!"

All the while Soifon and Yoruichi watched them banter and get back up to fight, Yoruichi smirked "I like that kid, Naruto…"

Soifon stuttered questioningly "Y-Y-Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yoruichi Uzumaki…doesn't sound too bad does it, I like it." Yoruichi giggled at Soifon's horrified expression, "I wonder what our kids will look like… I'll have to ask Naruto if he has any ideas to name our children." Yoruichi giggled even harder as Soifon screeched in horror and fainted.

.

.

.

"_Reishi_ or _Spirit Particles_, sometimes called _Spiritrons_**,** are the fundamental particles which make up all spiritual things. This includes the spiritual bodies of Hollows and Shinigami, and the two planes of existence, Hueco Mundo and the Soul Society in their entirety. Reishi is invisible to mortals such as Humans with the exception of spiritually aware ones foremost of them is the _Quincy_also the best at manipulating the Reishi from the surrounding environment; they can, however, still interact with normal matter and produce physical effects. It is noted, however, that _Reishi_ and atoms do not mix well." spoke Kisuke Urahara is a tall light-skinned man with messy, light-blond almost pale hair and gray eyes with a smile, he waved his hand "In laymen's terms Atoms + _Reishi_ = Big Boom."

He received a few irate looks from the more intelligent youths of the group while he received a bunch of understanding 'Ah' from the not so intellectual, as the_ Jūnibantai__ Taichō (12__th__ Division Captain)_, he wore the standard Shinigami uniform, the long-sleeved captain's _haori_, and his _Geta (Wooden Sandals)_ they all stood in the middle of a large hall filled with Large water filled containers, wiring and the like. It was the S.R.D.I. – Shinigami Research and Development Institute part of the 12th division and a mainstay that helped in the division's specialty in R&D of new Technology and Spiritual Tools.

This was a fairly new institute and formed by the captain Kisuke Urahara 35 years ago when he was promoted to captaincy, and by far he had taken great strides with his new organization and reign as captain, today was a special treat as he got to teach a few students and throw a 'sales pitch' for his division at the same time, of course the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were in the same group had nothing to do with it, never had Kisuke ever been so intrigued by someone as he was with both these youngsters, they had good hearts and would in time become powerful Shinigami when he helped with their training that had been proven to him.

He watched the two viewing the room with disinterest, they probably have seen such things where those two come from, and Kisuke flipped a switch in a nearby container creating a spark of blue energy to form in the middle "There is a certain amount of _Reishi_ in the Human World, too. Free _Reishi_ tends to be found in places closer to nature. And as I mentioned earlier _Quincy_ collect this _Reishi_ to use for combat in the form of _Reiryoku_."

"Now you're probably asking yourselves these questions, 'Why are we here?' and 'Why do I care?'" He chuckled good-naturedly, "_Reishi_ can be absorbed by one, if he has good control over his _Reiryoku_ or _Reiatsu_…or just obscene amounts of it. It is also one of the parts of _Shunpo (Flash Step) _which is not what we'll be studying at the moment."

He looked at the students who seemed more interested now, "_Reishi_ in the atmosphere is also able to be controlled freely, allowing a person to gather it under their feet so that they can stand in air. You may not fly but you get to learn how to walk on air, so without further ado onwards to the training field my minions. Take care of the Lab while I'm gone Igor!"

Mayuri Kurotsuchi seethed at Kisuke's comparison of him to Igor from that insufferable story by that human Bram Stoker, Dracula he began calling him Igor that after watching the movie adaptation can he not see that his personality more suited to play Dracula than his hunch back drone, his face largely painted white except for the black paint which was arranged around his eyes like a large domino mask. He had gold cones covering his ears and blue hair combed back on the top of his head. His eyebrow twitched, "The nerve of the man."

In the field as the students chattered excitedly, could anyone blame them, they were going to learn how to walk on air a notion that was called fantasy, a loud aggressive voice silenced them "Alright file in, Gaki'"

The owner of the voice was Hiyori Sarugaki; she wore a standard Shinigami uniform with her lieutenant's armband on her left arm. Her pigtails were fairly long and hung down. Sasuke sighed never in a thousand years would he have imagined he would meet a female counterpart to Naruto only a perpetually aggressive one, she and Naruto always butted heads, it was sibling rivalry at its grittiest, "Hey who you calling brat, Monkey Brat!"

Her _Reiatsu_ gave her a frightening aura as she gained multiple tick marks from that translation of her last name, she flash stepped before Naruto and grabbed him by his clothes and snarled "I dare ya to say that to my face, Fish paste."

Now it was his turn to be angry and grab her by her uniform, earning him gasps from his classmates "I'll say it a thousand times, Monkey Brat, Monkey Brat, Monkey Brat…"

"Then take this Fish paste." Sasuke winced as she threw him over her shoulder into a boulder causing it to crumble and Naruto to groan, Sasuke forgot to mention that she was like a downsized Tsunade with temper and strength to boot.

Kisuke shook his head with a carefree smile as if it was a normal occurrence, "Well why don't we start with Sasuke-kun, I'm sure he's quite bored…" he thumped his fist "I know that Sasuke-kun has excellent control for his age, so I would like him to help the girls with their control so…"

Kisuke held an evil smirk when he saw the girls swarm the boy and whistled innocently when Sasuke glared at him with his Sharingan eyes, Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time as he thought _'I'll get back at you Urahara…how did Naruto talk me into this in the first place.'_

* * *

><p>This chapter is to give a general idea of their training and capabilities…<p>

Hope it's satisfactory.


	3. Blades of the Soul

**Breach**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo' Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu/ Kidō/ Zanpakutō ability: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 3: Blades of the Soul**

* * *

><p>"Hello students, today I got lost on the road of life."<p>

~ _Kakashi Hatake_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**4 years later**

.

_Kendo_, meaning "Way of The Sword", is a martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship, or _Kenjutsu_. _Kendo_ is a way to discipline one's character through the application of the principles of the _katana_.

It is something that is taught at the Academy, a must for all students; for it is a good base for Shinigami to use and helps branch out to the styles their Zanpakutō Spirits would teach them.

Zanpakutō, meaning "Soul-cutting Blade", is a Shinigami's signature weapon… their very soul in a weaponized form, generic shape of a Katana. Their size reflects the wielders _Reiatsu_ and strength.

At the moment the students of Class #1: Special Accelerated class was gathered in the Zanjutsu hall of the Academy, the floor was occupied by two 15 year old boys, the stars of the class, Sasuke Uchiha Kuchiki and Naruto Uzumaki Yamamoto, both clashing wooden swords in a flurry of strikes and parries.

Both froze as they turned their attention to the opening doors, which revealed the _Sōtaichō_ of the _Gotei 13_, Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto _Ichibantai Taichō_ _(First Division Captain)_, right beside him was Aizen Sōsuke _Gobantai Taichō (Fifth Division Captain)_.

Naruto nearly jumped the man but was stopped when Sasuke flashed his Sharingan for a second, Naruto nodded but still glared at Aizen. Naruto was wary of the man a sentiment even Sasuke shared, ever since the incident where Kisuke Urahara was implied to be conducting forbidden Hollow research and was held responsible for the Hollowfication of his colleague captains, Tessai Tsukabishi _Kidōshū Sōshi__ (__Kidō Corps Commander)_ persecuted for using forbidden _Kidō_ and the captains who were the victims were sentenced to death by the _esteemed_ Central 46 Council, Naruto almost went into a rage if Byakuya and Sasuke didn't hold him down and to make matters worse they went into exile with Yoruichi causing Soifon to be distraught and focus completely on training, she had become cold and closed off.

Even Byakuya had been affected by the turn of events, Naruto and Sasuke refused to believe that any of them were traitors, even confronting Yamamoto over it,

_*****Flashback*****_

"What is the reason for bringing us here Naruto, Sasuke?" The old Sōtaichō questioned the two students. They sat in a secluded room in the Kuchiki clan home, Retsu Unohana, Jūshirō Ukitake, Shunsui Kyōraku and Ginrei Kuchiki beside the Sōtaichō.

Sasuke spoke first, "We believe that the ruling of the Central 46 is unjust and completely wrong."

"Yeah, Kisuke, Yoruichi and others would never attempt something like this, Dattebayo!" Naruto said clenching his hands in anger.

Ginrei sighed softly, "Then do you have any evidence to support this, and if it is as you say and they are innocent…then who is the real culprit behind all this."

"Aizen Sōsuke." Both Naruto and Sasuke spoke simultaneously.

Retsu looked sadly at the boys "Now I know it seems hard to accept this and many of the ones we lost were friends but you can't just go about blaming others. Aizen maybe a bit shifty but he had a good alibi that night."

"Considering the fact we three were the ones who saw him with our own eyes." Kyōraku spoke taking a sip of his sake.

"What we saw that night was an illusion." Sasuke calmly replied, his eyes morphing into his red Sharingan, "One of the Sharingan' inherent ability is to cast or break Genjutsu, that night when we saw him Naruto told me that there was no one standing there, and upon checking with my Sharingan I came to the same conclusion as Naruto."

Ukitake coughed as he sipped on his tea, "If what you say is true then everything he told us was a lie including his Zanpakutō abilities, why didn't you come forward sooner."

"Would anyone listen to the words of two Academy students over a _Fukutaichō (Lieutenant)_? Like Ginrei-jiji said we didn't have any proof and could have made things worse." Naruto spoke in a low voice; Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly to observe the two boys, "I see you two are truthful… Naruto I don't recall you having any immunity against illusions."

Naruto shrugged "We all know what's sealed inside me; maybe the Kyūbi gave me that ability."

"Hmm, Kitsune are tricksters so it's possible that the demon fox gave you immunity. Regardless I cannot overturn the Central 46's decision nor can I prosecute Aizen for crimes with no evidence." Yamamoto spoke flatly, drawing a little depressed look from Naruto, "However, I have a mission for you two, a mission only you might be capable of. Should Aizen show his true colors you two who are immune to his Zanpakutō's abilities must be ready, for this you must train and progress in recreating your Jutsu with Reiatsu but in total secrecy, I take it you two are aware of Shihōin and Urahara's Secret Training Ground." This drew surprised stares from both boys.

"You knew about that jiji!" Naruto said standing and pointing incredulously at Yamamoto who smiled slightly "I may look old, but that doesn't mean I don't know what my subordinates are up to. Besides I personally knew something was off about the whole situation, so I may have made their escape a little easier by sending search parties in the opposite side of _Seireitei_. I want you two to make use of that Training Ground, get stronger but do not openly confront Aizen. Focus on recreating your jutsu and when you gain your Zanpakutō, we will train relentlessly to help you gain _Bankai (Final Release)_. Till the day Aizen finally reveals his true intentions he must not know that we are aware. Is that, clear?"

"Hai"

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

"Gather round, children!" Yamamoto spoke with authority and was about to speak again only to be interrupted by the opening of a door, revealing Jūshirō Ukitake striding in front of a wide trolley possessing a number of glass orbs pushed by a few students, as a different class entered the Zanjutsu Hall followed shortly by Shunsui Kyōraku _Hachibantai Taichō (Eight Division Captain), _"Sorry Yama-jiji, are we late."

"No Shunsui, Jūshirō you're right on time." Yamamoto cleared his throat gaining the class's attention, "Today, you 4th year students will gain your Zanpakutō, trademark weapon of a Shinigami. Each Zanpakutō is unique: as the swords are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves. The Zanpakutō's name is also the name of the living spirit that empowers the sword and lends its strength to the Shinigami who wields it. These beings can vary greatly in appearance and have their own distinct personalities which match their owner's. A Zanpakutō's shape and abilities are based on their Shinigami's soul. Once a Shinigami learns his/her sword's name, they are able to communicate with one another and grow stronger together. Zanpakutō are born with their Shinigami and they die along with their Shinigami. Shinigami use them in battle as a reflection of their heart. When released, they can display a vibrant power. They are one with the Shinigami, and they share a Shinigami's conviction. But know this a Zanpakutō can determine whether or not its wielder is worthy of its power." He held his cane horizontally causing the cane to dissipate revealing his infamous Zanpakutō, Ryūjin Jakka.

Ignoring the amazed looks, Yamamoto continued "Because they are part of their owner's soul, a Zanpakutō cannot be replaced, though it will slowly regenerate if it is broken. Zanpakutō spirits are normally seen only by their respective Shinigami; otherwise they dwell in their own "inner world", created within the minds of the Shinigami who wield them. As such, each Shinigami's inner world is drastically different from another Shinigami's and is unique to them. A Zanpakutō's spirit can bring its wielder into its inner world, though Shinigami can voluntarily achieve this simply by meditation. Now these Inner Orbs…" Yamamoto gestured to the small orbs, "Will help you get in touch with your Zanpakutō spirits by forcing you into your inner world, you need not fear for the process is completely harmless and it'll help you manifest your Zanpakutō, now gaining your Zanpakutō's name is completely up to you." Yamamoto held up a glass orb "This will only help you in meeting your Zanpakutō spirits and obtaining your swords."

Aizen stepped forward smiling, "I will call out a student's name then he or she will step forward take an orb and taking a meditative pose, place the orb in your lap and pour your _Reiatsu_ into the orb."

.

**2hrs later**

.

"Sasuke Uchiha Kuchiki." Now every student and captain present perked up, this is what they've been anticipating the Zanpakutō's of one of the prodigies of the Academy.

Sasuke took the orb and seated himself, closing his eyes; the orb in his hands began reacting to his _Reiatsu_.

Sasuke found himself slammed by a gust of wind as he gazed at the horizon from atop a Mountain peak, the rising sun in the distance shining light over the burning village below, Sasuke heard a rough voice roll out from the base of the mountain, "_To live is to die and to die is to live_,

_What is Pure is Impure and Impure is Pure_,

_What is Good is Evil and Evil is Good_,

_To live is to die and to die is to live_…"

Sasuke tried to locate the source of the voice, when he jumped startled by a movement behind him. When he turned around he found himself face to face with a man, "Yo, Sasuke."

Sasuke was surprised by his Zanpakutō spirit, this was not the same voice he heard earlier "You must be my Zanpakutō spirit."

"What gave me away." He said sarcastically as he moved towards Sasuke, Sasuke looked at the spirit's features, he looked 21 but his eyes showed he was much older, exactly 6ft tall, a muscled body but not bulky; he has solid pupil less red eyes with a sort of yellow tinge to them, long black braided hair at heel-length, pointed ears with earrings and three pink shards embedded in his forehead in a trident like form. A Halberd laid across his shoulders, his arms hooked over it, its blade was shaped as a lightning bolt; he wore armor over his Hakama shirt, shoulders, arms and wore a long light blue sash over his torso and waist, dark navy blue Hakama pants with black Geta that have a single wooden wheel attached to either boot in a small groove.

The spirit began circling Sasuke with a look in his eyes, as if contemplating his next actions "You've come far, Sasuke."

"Thanks…I think." Sasuke replied evenly, then questioning with a smirk "I don't suppose you'll tell me your name."

The man sported an identical smirk and spoke, "…" Sasuke shook his head and the man chuckled "Seems you're not ready to speak my name yet, in any case you may refer to me as Hiten and before you ask no it was not me who spoke that poem earlier; that culprit is behind you."

Sasuke turned around to come face to face with a Large horned purple skinned Oni (Ogre) standing at nearly 21 ft tall, with a wide frame body, very long muscled arms with large four fingered hands with sharp claws and a horn like formation on his wrists, short legs ending in three toes with talons. He has a thick mane of white hair growing from the back of his neck down the back, pointed ears and blood red eyes just sclera no pupils or retina, almost triangular head and jaws filled with thick re-curved fangs.

The Oni disappeared from sight, leaving behind a fading afterimage and upon seeing Sasuke's shocked expression; he spoke in a heavy gravelly tone "Were you thinking I was brutish and slow."

Sasuke questioned the Oni, now standing beside Hiten "Are you also my Zanpakutō spirit?"

"That goes without saying…you shouldn't be up here without passing our test, yet we will let it slide this once." The Oni gazed at Sasuke with his frightening eyes, "You will refer to me as Goshinki till you learn my true name, do not patronize me with suffixes boy. You will wield our blades but you will earn our power when I deem you deserve it!"

Goshinki lumbered towards a wide crack in the middle of the mountain, gesturing Sasuke to come and see, "You were very lucky that Naruto is so determined for if not for his actions your fate as a hollow would be assured." Sasuke stood on the edge and peered down into the small canyon, his eyes widened as he watched a raging river of purple acidic liquid, Goshinki continued "Liquid _Shōki (Miasma)_, boy! Stare at the Cursed Seal of Heaven in its purest form, your quest for power nearly drowned your soul and before long would have entombed your mind in nothing but chaos and shadow."

Goshinki pointed to the river, "Before you leave remember, you mustn't allow your hatred to control you and sooner or later you have to control the full extent of the Cursed Seal but for now you mustn't allow this river to flood again. Now begone!" With that the ogre threw Sasuke off the cliff.

.

Outside, Sasuke's body glowed slightly as his Reiatsu surged around him…fluctuating before settling down in a calmer tone and Sasuke stood up, his eyes glowing blue with his Reiatsu. The students gawked in utter shock and the captain's reactions varied a smile from Ukitake, a whistle from Kyōraku, a nod from Yamamoto and a creepy stare from Aizen. Sasuke now held two Zanpakutō, both Chokutō; both looked identical in size but one's scabbard was black with matching handle except it had a purple Cursed Seal of Heaven along with the Restriction Seal Kakashi placed on him, emblazoned on its handle, the second one's scabbard was grey with fringes of blue and yellow and a matching handle.

Yamamoto smirked and spoke the next name, the second prodigy of the Academy, "Naruto Uzumaki Yamamoto."

"Watch me top this, Dattebayo!" Naruto grabbed the orb and placed it in his lap, pouring his Reiatsu into it all the while ignoring the anxious gazes of the audience present.

He soon found himself floating in a river face up staring at the blue sky; Naruto closed his eyes feeling quite peaceful. He was soon disturbed by a rumbling sound that seemed to be getting closer, _'what the…?'_

He looked back to see a waterfall, "Oh it's just a waterfall…wait it's a waterfall!" he screamed as he went over.

Splashing down he fought against the current and pulled himself to the surface coughing and spluttering, dazed from the impact he swam to the edge. He was then pulled out of the water by a slightly pale skinned man, "Idiot, falling down a waterfall and you're a Ninja. And I'm supposed to help you! Kami I should have stayed in the Netherworld…"

Naruto would've retorted if not for another interjecting at this point, a kind motherly voice "Then we wouldn't have been reunited now would we and hush he is still young and has much to learn, he will be guided by us." She hugged Naruto, and spoke softly "Don't be bothered by my husband's words Naruto. Are you alright?"

Naruto just stunned by this spirit's motherly affection simply nodded, she smiled "Good, now I'm sure you've understood by now that we are your Zanpakutō spirits, I'm Tsukiyomi."

The man sighed exasperatedly "Tsuki, you don't really expect him to hear your name…"

"Tsukiyomi…" Both spirits were stunned silent when Naruto repeated her name, it was then Naruto really had a good look at both, Tsukiyomi wore the traditional dress of a _Miko (Priestess)_ upon which she wore some modified Samurai armor, a beautiful woman with dark eyes, a red pearl hung on her forehead and thick brown hair framing her face.

The man was pale skinned, had pointed ears, long fierce green hair and onyx eyes. He wore pale armor that was emblazoned with gold on its edges and chest plate designs, his clothing seemed to be made for war and his red cape made him look more intimidating, "I am …. Did you hear that?"

Naruto shook his head, the man then huffed angrily "Well then call me Hoshiyomi, till the time you're prepared to hear my name. Make no mistake boy; I and Tsuki will train you to the bone. So prepare yourself."

"Don't mind him, Naruto-kun. He's just dejected that you didn't hear his name." Tsukiyomi said giggling as Hoshiyomi gave an indignant "Am not."

"Well Naruto-kun, time for you to wake up…oh and don't worry about Kyūbi for now." Tsukiyomi pushed Naruto into the river.

And just as Naruto felt the water's edge, he awakened in the classroom. A wave of crimson Reiatsu erupted around the blonde causing the gathered students barring the captains to be pushed back, the same wave converged back into Naruto and forming the shapes of two swords, Katana' to be exact. The design on the first one was unique it had a dragon winding down the blade, the sheath was standard black color but seemed to be bladed and posses the same dragon design. The second sword didn't have any unique features other than the fact the blade shined like a mirror.

.

The two Shinobi Shinigami stood in the secret training ground of Kisuke and Yoruichi, before them stood old man Yamamoto, Byakuya, Kyōraku, Jūshirō and Unohana.

Yamamoto spoke pride in his voice, "You have both reached the first step in your advancement as Shinigami, and the two of you have excelled in Kidō, Hakuda and Hohō. And have proved naturals in the art of Zanjutsu, well done. True to being prodigies of Seireitei your Zanpakutō reflect that but don't let your pride and arrogance cloud your mind. Now we will train you in tandem with your Zanpakutō spirits in an effort to unlock your swords secrets and at a later date Bankai. And when you are ready you will face down Aizen."

Seeing the two youths nod, Yamamoto continued "Byakuya Kuchiki is here to train as well but most of his training will be focused on by Ginrei. Aizen is not aware of this location, I'm sure of it and the Reiatsu blocking properties of this area will help let your training go unnoticed but I must add…you are not to challenge Aizen at any point from now on, no matter how much he may bait you. I want to have absolute irrefutable evidence of his treachery before you strike and any conflict before that must be punished according to the law."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance as they knew what it meant, Assault on a Captain – punishable by death or banishment.

"I fed the story that you two will be training with your respective families from here on so as to break any suspicions." Yamamoto gestured to Ukitake and Kyōraku, who immediately unsheathed their swords, "Now we move on to the second step unlocking Shikai or initial release and for that you need knowledge of your Zanpakutō' names…"

"I know mine…well at least one name." Naruto spoke up surprising everyone present; Unohana exclaimed "I have never heard of anyone learning the name of their Zanpakutō upon obtaining it."

"In theory it's quite possible that if one had fulfilled the requirements of a Zanpakutō spirit before they even manifested the sword, then they would easily hear the name." Kyōraku said stroking his chin, "It's the first time I've ever actually seen it happen though."

"This only speeds things up. Now let's up the ante so to speak, even now I get report of souls disappearing in Rukongai." Yamamoto nodded to both youth and left in a blur of _Shunpo._

Both Naruto and Sasuke unsheathed their blades and prepared to face both Kyōraku and Ukitake.

Both sides disappeared in blur of Shunpo only for their blades to connect, Naruto pushing back Kyōraku and Sasuke taking on Ukitake. And soon both Naruto and Sasuke flew into the nearest boulders.

Byakuya sighed as he sipped on his tea and looked at the ceiling. _'This is gonna take a while…'_

* * *

><p>Well what did you think?<p>

Bet you guys didn't expect their Zanpakutō spirits, this'll be a massive time-skip to the point of Aizen betrayal/ Rukia rescue arc.

Review damn it it's my birthday!


End file.
